I hate you, but I love you?
by Miira
Summary: Both teens claim to hate each other but do they? highschool Shizaya.


**Hey guys~**

**This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I hope you like it.**

**This story was actually written on my final exam essay which went like **_"Write a story beginning with 'The teacher walked into the classroom. It was the first period...'",_** but I kinda did it short because I only had an hour to write, and my original story had a friendship forming between Izaya and Shizuo instead of them becoming lovers. seriously, I was really really really tempted to make shizaya happen! so I thought I should do it here to vent my dissatisfaction.**

**Anyway, enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

The teacher walked into the classroom. It was the first period of a Monday morning. The day starts with a beautiful sun gushing the earth with its light, the birds chirping happily, the sound of students busily conversing idle chit-chats. Yes, it was a peaceful, nice day… Or so the teacher thought.

The second she entered the classroom, a desk flew across the room slamming onto the wall with a loud thud. The impact was huge enough to leave a dent on it. The teacher was flabbergasted. She was left speechless for a moment until her head snapped towards the only person she knew capable of doing such thing.

"Heiwajima-kun!" she shouted. "Come with me right now!"

Said student grumbled, ruffling his blond hair before following her behind.

* * *

Really, Shizuo didn't expect to sit through detention for three straight hours. He almost died of boredom. Yeah sure, he did threw a public property but it wasn't his fault in the first place. He growled thinking of a certain flea to blame for his vandalism act. His thoughts were interrupted when said flea came skipping towards him.

"Did you have fun in there, Shizu-chan?" a smirk was plastered on his face. Red orbs stared at the mocha eyes, playfully.

"You louse, it's because of you I'm in this shit." the blond glared at the lithe raven haired teen before yanking him by the collar with full force.

"Ah~ It's because Shizu-chan is a protozoan who can't control his temper, ne~" he responded.

"And who was the one that made me lose it huh, _I-za-ya-kun~_?" the tall teen answered with a deliberately stretched syllables, veins already popping.

It was true that Izaya had made Shizuo snapped. It was actually a peaceful morning when the first ring from the school bell was heard, indicating the students to enter their classrooms to start the first period.

While waiting for the teacher, Shizuo sat at his desk in the back of the class, not really listening to a word Shinra spouted about being Celty's husband or how he'd like to have a date with her, just almost dozing off his head to sleep.

That is, until a pencil case flew at his face squarely. A soft chuckle was heard in the front of the classroom and Shizuo twitched. He knew who's the owner of said voice was and he knew just who dared enough to provoke him so boldly.

"Izaya-kun~ What the fuck are you trying to do here?" crushing the poor pencil case, the blond grinned, though his eyes gazing a blazing flame at the brunet.

By now, the students distant themselves far away as possible from the blond to avoid whatever wrath was coming from him, and oddly enough, Shinra's eyes was glinting with excitement. Kadota just sighed.

"It's because I hate the face you're making just now, is all." the raven stated. "Though I never expected it could directly hit you so, HAHAHAHAHA!" he was shaking, laughing like a maniac.

"That's it." Shizuo snapped. A few seconds later, he grabbed his desk and threw it unceremoniously at the lithe teen. But Izaya gracefully evaded it with ease, still laughing.

Before Shizuo could grab any other potential object, the teacher went in, witnessing the incident. And that's how Shizuo's detention came to be.

"Ah~ But you could have just shrug it off, right?" Izaya pointed, his collar was still in Shizuo's grasp. "And you probably didn't feel a thing with that abnormal vitality of yours"

"Even if I didn't feel it, did you think I'd like it when someone throws a thing at my damn fa-…" his statement was trailed off when a familiar voice called him out.

"Oi, Shizuo!"

"Ah, hey Kadota…" he felt his grip loosen slowly towards the flea's collar.

Sensing this, Izaya swiftly elbowed Shizuo's hand hard for him to completely let go of his grip.

"Okay, Shizu-chan. That was fun but I have to go. Bye~" the raven made a run for it giggling.

"W-wait you damn flea! I'm not finish with you yet!" though he was interrupted again when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Let it go, man. Do you wanna get into trouble again?" Kadota sighed. "It's lunchtime, so let's eat, yeah?"

Now that he's calmed down a bit, he felt his stomach grumbled. Well, whatever. He can kill Izaya anytime. "Yeah, sure." Shizuo replied.

* * *

Shizuo thought Izaya's taunting was done for the day and he could somehow have his peace, but how wrong he was for thinking such impossible things could happen.

The teacher gave Shizuo a simple task of helping her to put two boxes of ingredients in the Home Economics room. It's the least he could do after causing so much troubles in school. Easy, right? But no, a certain insect just had to ruin his mood.

"What the hell are you doing here, worm?" Shizuo said, entering the Home Economics room with a glare.

"I could ask the same to you, Shizu-chan. Are you skipping class perhaps?" the future informant replied grinning while reading his complicated book about human psychology that Shizuo's be damned to understand.

"Like hell I am." He relented. "Unlike you, I have the tendency to actually attend classes more."

"Well, of course you should. Seeing as you have no brain at all, ne?" Izaya replied, without looking at the blond this time, his grin was still visible.

Veins from the blond started to pop, but knowing better not to get Izaya's insults get into his head for more trouble, Shizuo just stayed silent and turned his back away to unpack the stuff to place it in the right shelves.

Now, for any normal people, provoking a short-tempered person with enormous strength probably isn't the brightest idea to have but Izaya wasn't exactly normal. In fact, in peoples' eyes, he's more of a psychopath than normal and his actions can be considered lunatic, yet Izaya does not think he's crazy. He just loves to play and torture his humans, is all.

Annoyed that there was no retorts coming from the brute, Izaya stood up, placed his book on the floor and came closer towards said blond.

"What are you doing, Shizu-chan? Want me to help?" the brunet said pulling a wide Cheshire Cat smile.

"Tch, don't come any closer, flea." The blond glared. "I don't wanna catch your germs."

"Ouch, Shizu-chan! That's so mean~!" Izaya dramatically flailed his arms in the air with a fake pout. He then took a piece of tomato inside one of the boxes and threw it at Shizuo. "That was revenge for hurting my feelings." He tip-toed moving closer towards said blond's face, scarlet eyes glowing sadisticly in front of the amber eyes.

"You- You son of a bitch! That's the second time today!" Shizuo shouted with the tomato splashed on his shirt making it drench.

So, Shizuo thought of doing what was reasonable for him. That was, taking a bunch of ingredients in his hands and threw it at the raven.

Predicted this coming, Izaya quickly backed away from the blond and avoided food flying towards him. No way in hell he's going to get his clothes dirty.

"Stay still, you damn insect!" the blond roared.

"Hahahaha, even in a close range, you still can't get me!" the brunet mused. "You suck, Shizu-chan~."

The air filled with insane laughter along with the groan of anger and of course, flying food came to an abrupt stop when mocha and crimson eyes were set on the figure standing at the front door of the Home Economics room.

_'Oh shit!'_ both teens came to the same conclusion, sweat dropping nervously.

The teacher stood there dropping the box she was carrying instantly, horror filled her face as she looked at the state of the room.

Floor covered with white substance of flours, liquids scattered on the wall forming random colours. Kitchen utensils fell ungracefully everywhere. And there was two teen boys. A blond covered mostly with tomatoes on his shirt, and a raven panting slightly without a dust on his clothes.

Her mouth was agape, screaming silent scream until she glared at the young teens with likely a murderous intention painted on the eyes. The teens gulped and well, all else was history.

* * *

"This is all your fault, you know?"

The blond sneered.

"How the hell is it my fault when you're the one who threw the tomato at me first?" Shizuo scoffed. "Now that I think about it, all of my miseries are your damn fault you fucking flea!"

"I hate you so much, Shizu-chan." Red eyes stated, smirking.

"Well, I hate you more, so much more. Enough to kill you."

The raven narrowed his cold eyes towards the blond before both sighed in unison, earning a surprise from both of them.

"Stop copying me." Said the raven, finally annoyed.

"You're the one copying me." Mocha eyes countered.

"Whatever.." Izaya continued, "School's already ended, I just want to finish this quick so I could get away from you and go home."

"Same here, flea. I don't even wanna breath the same air as you."

Izaya glared at Shizuo. He wasn't happy he had to clean the whole messy room with the brute. Not at all. Even though it was partly his fault, he didn't like it.

To be precise, he hates Shizuo. He hated the blond named Heiwajima Shizuo. Always so unpredictable, Izaya hated how he can easily manipulate his humans yet he can't with Shizuo. He hated how Shizuo always acts on instinct rather than thinking first. He hated how those mocha eyes stared at him, full of fury, even on the first day they met. And yet…

"Well, touché. I too, wouldn't want to breath the same air as a gorilla without any IQ. It rottens my brain, you see." Izaya's smirk was back.

God, if anything in this universe Shizuo hates the most, it's that damn smirk. No, scratch that. It's the owner himself that Shizuo hates, Orihara Izaya!

Since the day they met, the brunet's been causing Shizuo trouble one after another. Gangsters suddenly picking a fight with him out of nowhere, the bastard always taunt him which ends up the blond's being punished. Shizuo hated his personalities too. Freaking flea loves to manipulate people, making others' life miserable for his own twisted pleasure and that eyes! Those cold crimson eyes that looks at you with mockery, playfully mind-fuck you till you're at your wits end. He's a parasite, an insect that shouldn't have existed. And yet…

"Watch it, asshole. I can twist your neck easily if you piss me off more." The tall teen's patience was laying thin.

"Ah~ Well, of course Shizu-chan can…" Izaya sighed happily. He turned his head towards the blond, scarlet eyes flashing.

"Because after all…"

"Flea…" Shizuo was on the brink of losing it. "Don't you dare…" when suddenly…

"… you're a monster, Shizu-chan" the raven stated as a matter-of-factly.

_'a monster'_

_'a monster'_

…..

The words kept playing in Shizuo's head again and again like a broken record player. He was frozen.

"…. Haa~ What is this? Did I just struck gold?" the raven took delight in the lack of movement the blond was making. Which was why he made a step closer towards the stand-stilled teen.

"Hey…" Izaya looked up towards Shizuo. "Say something will you, monster-chan~?" he smirked again.

Something inside Shizuo snapped when he saw that smirk. He took this opportunity to grab Izaya by the wrists and pinned him hard to the ground, earning a groan from the brunet.

"Wha-what are you do- argh..!" Izaya's words was came to a hault when two hands ghost over his neck and tightly grasp it, choking him.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" the blond screamed, gripping the lithe teen's windpipe more and more.

"Yo-….dam- …..it…..!" incoherent words came from the brunet's mouth. He struggled from the clutches and as he opened his eyes to meet his enemy, he saw it, that expression. That was the first time Shizuo's face contorted into something as mad as that. He felt electricity jolted in his body, it felt exuberant for some odd reasons. Tears started to shed from the pain, yet he can't help but widen his grin some more.

"You…"

"Ergh.. Hmm…?" the raven stopped struggling a bit when he heard Shizuo's voice somehow sounded… cracked…?

"Why…?" the blond trailed off. His grip has loosen up.

"Why… are you looking at me like that..?" definitely, the blond's voice really did sounded hoarse. "Why are you still smiling when I'm trying to kill you…?"

"Haha… Of course I would…" Izaya was catching his breathe now that the grip wasn't threatening to strangle him. "… because your reaction is priceless, Shizu-chan…"

"You… Why are you like this..?" by now, the hand has complete left Izaya's neck. Instead, Shizuo then trapped the space between the raven's face with his arm and rested his face next to Izaya's.

"Wha-what… are you doing, Shizu-chan…? Get.. get off…" Izaya was caught surprised by this action.

"Why aren't you afraid of me…?" the blond's voice was so low that it was like a whisper.

"Huh? What? Why would I be?" he said, confused.

"I tried… to kill you just now…"

"You always tried to kill me, Shizu-chan" somehow the brunet found himself chuckling.

"Why… why was I born with this strength..?" the blond said, weakly.

"Why did I end up with such a cursed thing..?"

"Why...?"

"Why… am I…?" Izaya noticed the blond had clenched his fists so hard that it bled.

"Hey hey, Shizu-chan… What are you trying to say he-…" Izaya was cut off instantly by Shizuo's next words.

"Why am I a monster…. Izaya..?"

That voice was almost inaudible that most people won't probably have heard it but Izaya did. Loud and clear, in fact.

"… Shi- shizu-chan…?"

No response.

Silence took over the room as both teens lay down the floor.

Feeling the uncomfortable atmosphere, Izaya was about to say something when he saw Shizuo's body trembled slightly yet continuously. He eyed Shizuo carefully and swallowed hard.

_'No.. no way… It can't be…'_ the raven thought before he cautiously lift the blond's face with both of his hands._ 'He.. he couldn't be…'_ Izaya's eyes widen when he saw the tall teen's face.

The raven's mouth was agape.

Silence once again filled the room before,

"Ne…" now, his voice was starting to give away. "Why are you crying…?"

Under the sunlight that fell inside the room, one would not believe or witness the day that a prideful, fortissimo of a monster was lying on the floor, trembling and being helplessly weak while shedding his tears in front of his sworn enemy.

"I'm a monster, Izaya…" tears trickled down slowly, one seemed to fell on Izaya's face.

"Shizu-chan…"

"Why.. Damn it… Why?!" the blond yelled. "In truth... I don't wanna hurt you…. I don't want to hurt anyone… I just want peace… Is that really hard to ask..?" a pained look was adorned on the blond.

Even since he was young, Shizuo was blessed with abnormal strength of lifting heavy objects that almost capably impossible for a normal human beings to do. To boot, he can recover at a fast rate from any broken bones or injury. In fact, most of them, he didn't even feel a thing.

Albeit, he hated it. He always hated violence and yet, he was cursed with such power. Most of all, he hated how people look at him as if he was a real monster. His strength draws people away from him, he felt alone, and it scared him, scared him so much that it was almost unbearable.

There was a sharp pang in the brunet's heart. They throb as he looked at the blond. Izaya never thought what he said had greatly affected the blond so much that he would look like this. Despite his big figure, he looked so small, so painful, so regretful, so fragile, so… magnificent. Ah, this is why he hated Shizuo.

"Damn it, Shizu-chan. You're an idiot"

"Wha-.." before Shizuo could even react, he felt two hands grab his nape and pulled him closer, embracing him.

"…! Oi! Wha-what are you doing?!" the blond found himself flustered, his tears had completely washed away from the shock.

"You're really a stupid protozoan, ne?" the small teen whispered.

"Huh?"

"Ah~ I thought that small brain of yours can function a little but I was wrong, huh?"

"You flea, what the hell are you talking about?" by now, Shizuo was thoroughly confused.

"Shizu-chan." he paused for a moment. "Did you think I'd have my precious time with you if I really hate you, hm?"

It took a good five seconds for Shizuo to fully process what Izaya was saying before he held up his head and looked at the raven.

"What did you just say?"

"Haha, you say 'what' too damn much, Shizu-chan." the ebony leaned his face upwards to meet a surprised caramel eyes and planted a kiss on his lips.

Soft lips pressing against each other between two most unlikely pair. The kiss was light and sweet that it was enjoyed for a mere few seconds before the blond involuntarily pulled back hitting his head on the wall as a result.

"Ouch…" Shizuo grunted rubbing his golden locks, that was when he looked up and blushed as a giggle was heard.

"You never fail to amuse me, Shizu-chan." A grin appeared as he walk towards the seemingly injured teen.

"Wha-what was that just now?" he asked, averting his eyes from the crimson orbs.

"It was a kiss, you brute."

"I know it was a kiss, damn it! But… why did you do it?"

"Hmmm~…" the raven closed his eyes hard while holding up his hand towards his chin. Somehow, Shizuo thought it was cute. Wait, what?

"I guess.." Izaya crouched, closing their distance before leaning in towards the blond's face "… it's because I love you?"

The blond didn't utter a word for a short while. Actually, he didn't know what to respond.

"You… love me…?" Shizuo was shocked beyond words, yet his blush was still visible.

"Yes, I love you, Shizu-chan." Whispering, as the ebony boldy sat on the blond's lap, straddling him during his state of shock. He then placed his hands on the teen's broad shoulders and bumping their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

That's right. Izaya never really admitted it but even though he do hate the blond, at the same time, he loved it. He loves how hard it is to manipulate Shizuo, he loves how they had their cat and dog chase games everyday, he loves how Shizuo's eyes always seemed angry looking at him, yet that fury eyes focus on him and him alone. Shizuo was dangerous, terrifying, formidable, daunting, fascinating. Simply charming.

"But… you said you hate me…"Shizuo didn't withdraw from Izaya advance. Instead, he placed his hands on the raven's waist, pulling them closer. Oddly, Izaya's body temperature soothed him.

"That I do, but I also love you" he smiled.

"You… don't make sense…" Shizuo mumbled.

"**This**, we're doing, doesn't make sense either, Shizu-chan." Ruby eyes opened staring straightly into the amber eyes. "Here we are, closer than ever, breathing the air and taking in our warm temperature against each other, no animosity formed whatsoever. It's a nice feeling, ne?"

The lithe teen leaned further in, somehow it felt pleasant feeling the blond's hot breathing.

"Heh. Yeah… it actually does feel nice…" Shizuo's half-lidded eyes explore the deep red eyes.

Those eyes, he always hated them, right? But why… why does it looks absolutely enchanting now? Those beautiful scarlet glows, those flawless pale skin brushing against the blond's forehead, those thin waist that quiver slightly by every touch the blond's made and that light, almost invisible, blush forming on the raven's face, why were all of them so damn attractive? So beautiful, arousing, wild, gorgeous. Simply breathtaking.

"Izaya…" the name escaped Shizuo's lips subconsciously before he pulled in the brunet's face lightly for a kiss.

The raven was surprised by the sudden action, but then he complied by returning the kiss.

Not long after, they smacked their lips together sloppily, heads twirling finding a better angles, tugging each other's hair fighting for dominance. Tongue started to slip in as the raven parted his lips, exploring each other's hot cavern, wanting more and more, desperately and hungrily.

They had to broke apart as they had to inhale air that was soffucating them to breath from the hot kisses. Both teens panted heavily as they look at each others' fuzy, arousing eyes.

"Hehe.. What's this, Shizu-chan?" the raven chuckled. "Kissing me so passionately, falling for me, aren't you?"

"Ha…haha… I guess I am, huh?" the blond confessed, recovering his breathe.

"Ah~ I love all of my humans, but I guess I'll make an exception for you, ne? Because you're a monster, Shizu-chan." The brunet playfully purred.

Shizuo flinched.

"You… You really think I'm a monster, huh…?"sweat dropping as he talks. Even though he knew Izaya was just joking, it hurt him. That it, until Izaya's next word astounished him greatly.

"Yeah. But even if you're a monster.." Izaya leaned in, hugging him tighter.

"… you're my monster, Shizu-chan. Always and forever, ne?"

Shizuo froze for the second time that day.

The taller teen then found himself instantly returning to hug the lithe raven haired, closer and closer, never feeling like letting go of this crazy little person. This person, this psychopathic person, always making his life miserable, always causing troubles for him, but even so, the raven was always with him, no sign of fear or dread in his eyes when facing the blond.

Deep down, he probably did love the ebony even on their first meeting yet he never knew what those feelings were till now. He wanted him, he needed him, he longed for him.

"Izaya… Izaya… Izaya…" the blond nuzzled on said person's shoulder, arms holding onto the thin frames, craving for its warm heat.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" the voice soften as the blond chanted his name over and over again.

"I love you…"

"Hmmm…~ Shizuo…"

"I love you so much, Izaya…" golden locks embraced him tighter as he heard his full name being called.

"I love you too, but…" the brunet said pushing the blond slightly.

"What?" he replied, confused by the retreating teen.

"That tomato liquids on your shirt is starting to smell, Shizu-chan... It's revolting…" said brunet pinched his nose, disgust started forming on his expression.

Shizuo's eye twitched. It was so much like Izaya for ruining moments like this.

"HUH? And who's fault do you think it was, flea?" he asked tugging the other male by the collar.

"I wonder who~" Izaya replied in a sing-song, eyes averting.

"Then let me do the honour of refreshing your memories, Izaya-kun~"

Shizuo was about to punch Izaya when a tomato was splattered on his face. He let go of his grip to smear away the liquid before glaring at the figure already standing in front of him.

"Ahhh~ Now I remember who did it… It was me, right?" a bright grin spread across his face.

"You fucking flea… That was the third time…." The blond smirked wildly while his head was fuming.

"But Shizu-chan loves me, so he won't hurt me, ne?" the raven winked sadistically at the soon-to-be-bodyguard.

"Yeah. I won't hurt you, but I'll kill you."

That was the last words he said before the blond chased the raven across the city, vending machines and stop signs flew everywhere aimed at the lithe teen, but he dodged them one by one with his flexibility and nimble moves.

For everyone, it was the normal hate routine of the two teen, but for Shizuo and Izaya, It was their twisted, twisted way of releasing their adrenaline rush and having 'fun'. The hostility between them had died replaced with a new found feelings as they stuck out of the busy city and into the alley for a make-out session once in a while away from public eye. Though for now, that feelings shall be kept a secret only the two of them would know.

The next day, both of the teens were punished to two weeks of suspensions from school as they had wrecked the Home Economics room and half of the city the day before.


End file.
